narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Explosive Clay: Owl
Episode 445 Would what Deidara did against Suna shinobi be this technique? The only real difference is he used a regular bird instead of a owl. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:29, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Well, he used a different animal. So, just from that i say they are different. Did he use the C2 dragon for this in the anime or manga? Im pretty sure he didn't. Munchvtec (talk) 06:39, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::DW, just saw the game vid of this technique and the dragon doesn't even play a part in it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:44, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::But can he only use it while he's in his awakened state? Regardless, i still think the creature makes the difference. Munchvtec (talk) 06:52, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::I guess we could let the dragon part slide, it's only there for flying purposes and pressuring opponents. The jutsu isn't the dragon. What do next? One's not a specific bird and the other is an owl. We could just be general and say he launches a single bird and put in the trivia that the bird in the games is an owl... --Rai 水 (talk) 07:04, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Ignoring my first suggestion, Deidara does use a exploding owl against Ōnoki which begins to explode on contact. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:40, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh yea. Well then I don't see no problem in updating the technique to include the anime and manga debuts. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:51, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :If there was a square rasenshuriken would we make a new page if it wasnt named? This is a different animal :/ CC2 chose to use an owl for this technique, not a bird. Munchvtec (talk) 15:31, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Technically an owl is a bird. Like Saru said. The dragon doesn't change anything, it's all Deidara. That's like saying that Deidara can only shoot clay birds when he's on a clay bird instead of a clay dragon which is untrue. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:41, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :::I didn't just say the C2 dragon has anything to do with it. So by your case, apes ar humans and dragons are lizards. It is something different. We have tried to combine game techniques with real unamed ones before and it was said no because they have to be at least 99% the same. When this one is like 50% or more different. Munchvtec (talk) 16:08, February 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Both the bird and the owl are the same technique, C1. And if this technique had to specifically be performed with the Owl, they would of named it Explosive Clay: Single Owl. Anyway, i changed the topic question to "Is what Deidara used against Ōnoki this technique". The reason i haven't changed it yet is because the owl didn't explode immediately like it did in the game. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:15, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Since it's basically the same as C1, should this article being deleted and the name be mentioned on that article? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:31, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Detonating Clay: Owl Isn't the owl technique supposed to be named this technique from the game?-- 4th Six Paths (talk) 00:33, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Where was it named that? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:24, April 14, 2016 (UTC) ::There is a "Explosive Clay: Owl" combo that debuted in UNS2. I don't know how it differs from Single Bird. Omnibender - Talk - 03:25, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :::In that case, re-name it to that since it's a more fitting name? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:41, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::I just reviewed UNS2 and there is a "Explosive Clay: Owl". With that one, Deidara rides on the owl at the opponent, jumps off and detonates it, while in this version name, he was on his C2 dragon and launched the owl from there. It's just another name. It should be renamed to "Explosive Clay: Owl", but habe a redirect for this one and add this name to the alternate names in the infobox. --Rai 水 (talk) 06:47, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Both "Owl" and "Single Bird" exist. There's no point in simply changing one into the other. What needs to be done is making sure what the difference between them is, and properly listing them. Omnibender - Talk - 14:09, April 15, 2016 (UTC) But they are fundamentally the same Omni. They are both clay owls which are used to detonate onto a target. In one Deidara uses while on his C2 dragon in his awakening and the other he just conjures up, rides on it and sends it to detonate onto the target. There would be no point in treating them differently just because of the name. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:36, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :If they're to be considered the same, I'd rename this to "Owl", since it came first, and add "Single Bird" as another name. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, April 15, 2016 (UTC) @rai How wasn't the exploding owl Deidara used against Onoki this? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:45, April 16, 2016 (UTC)